The present invention relates to programmable security alarm systems and, in particular, to an improved system controller which is programmably responsive to a plurality of distributed wireless and hardwired alarm sensors/transducers and which communicates with neighboring system controllers and a central station interactively monitoring a number of subscriber systems.
With the advent of microprocessors and integrated circuitry, the security alarm industry has seen the introduction of a variety of low-end systems capable of meeting the security needs of the average homeowner and small business. Such systems typically are of the hardwired, loop impedance monitoring type and accommodate a limited number of environmental zones; that is, most commonly less than twenty controller identifiable zones are monitorable by way of an equal member of hardwired sensors. Additional sensors may be used but typically are not separately identifiable to the system controller. Alarm annunciation may either occur locally or be reported to a central station via separate phone line connections or radio frequency (RF) transmissions.
Although, too, wireless RF systems have been developed, the two types of systems (i.e. hardwired and wireless) are mutually exclusive of each other and separate controllers are required to respond to the differeing types of sensors/transducers. Conversion circuitry can be used to permit one sensor/transducer type to communicate with another controller (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,763 and 4,446,454), but must be replicated for each sensor. This limits the upgradability of an installed system and increases cost.
Appreciating too the limited installation size accommodated by most available systems, a need exists therefore for a system controller having greater zonal capacity and able to accommodate both hardwired and wireless sensors. Such a controller could be adapted to the needs of larger installations, as well as facilitate the upgrading of existing systems, regardless of type. Applicant particularly believes an expandable, wireless system controller can best accommodate these ends.
As regards the desirable features of such a system, Applicant is aware of a number of systems and controllers which are responsive to a plurality of distributed hardwired transducers. These systems can be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,231; 4,001,819; 4,228,424; and 4,465,904. The controllers of such systems, however, are responsive to hardwired transducers only, as opposed to either hardwired or wireless transducers. The transducers are also not separately programmable.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,404; 4,203,096; 4,257,038; 4,581,606 and Applicant's own pending U.S. application Ser. No. 06/837,208, filed Mar. 10, 1986 and entitled "SECURITY SYSTEM WITH PROGRAMMABLE SENSOR AND USER DATA INPUT TRANSMITTERS" which disclose systems having controller identifiable sensors, some of which sensors are electrically programmable. Again, however, the controllers of these systems are not directly responsive to both wireless and hardwired sensors/transducers.
Applicant is also aware various of the above-mentioned systems include controllers which communicate detected sensor data, along with user specific data, such as billing account numbers and the like, to a central station by way of provided phone lines and/or an RF link. Furthermore, ones of such system controllers are programmably responsive to user/installer-entered access codes and delay periods. However, it is not believed any of such systems are capable of simultaneously responding equally to hardwired or wireless sensors, nor communicating in a network arrangement via neighboring system controllers to a common central station. Moreover, none of such system controllers are believed to be operative to self-learn the identities of their various distributed sensors, among a variety of other features provided for in the presently improved system controller.